Phantom's Adventure in Smashville
by Mishieru Hime
Summary: Phantom's airship lands in Smashville, because he wants to relax and get away from the commotion in MapleWorld. But the Black Wings had placed a 10 million dollar bounty on him, so Phantom, Link, Ness and Ganondorf must go on a wild goose chase before they're caught by their Smash Mansion peers!
1. The Bounty

***insert disclaimer on how I don't own MapleStory or Super Smash Bros.***

**However, Bad Luck Mapler has a cameo in there (Ganondorf was throwing darts at a picture of him along with Link and Toon Link) and I do own him.**

* * *

There was a message board in the heart of Smash Mansion. Anyone in the mansion could post what they want. Some may look for yaoi partners, others want to buy items. Ness and Link were at the message board for different reasons. Ness was checking the board for used baseball bats that he could use in the Smash Tournaments, while Link was attaching a poster saying that he's buying ocarinas and songbooks. Bored, Ness and Link looked for any advertisement fails that they can upload onto the internet. One ad said "Wanted. One man dressed up in a green suit to entertain parties.". After looking at a few more advertisement fails, Link's eyes trailed up to a poster with a teenage boy who resembles him, but in different clothing.

The boy was dressed in a fine white admiral's jacket adorned with jewels. To pair up with the jacket, he wore long brown breeches. His boots matched the color of his breeches too. Rings decorated his gloved fingers along with a few bracelets. Draped on his shoulders were a fine satin cape with gold trim and to top it off, he wore a white fez with a blue headscarf wrapped around it, and a black raven's mask was attached to the fez.

Link shrugged. "Why does it look like me?"

They didn't look at the description and instead saw "Reward: 10 million dollars" and "This message is brought to you by the Black Wings".

"Ganondorf", said Link in a suspicious voice." I know what he and his cronies are up to. They want to get me killed."

The 2 boys stormed the Mansion and reached Ganondorf's door. They knocked hard but he won't open up.

"LINK, GO AWAY JACKASS", boomed the Gerudo.

"Ness, can you PK Thunder the door?" requested Link.

"PK THUNDER OMEGA!", yelled Ness. The powerful lightning bolt hit the door and destroyed it. Ness recently learned it from one of Paula's video calls.

They marched right into Ganondorf's room with Ness holding the wanted poster. Ganondorf was busy playing darts and throwing them at pictures of Link, Toon Link, and a boy that resembles Bad Luck Brian, but more cuter.

"I know what you're doing", accused Link. "You're trying to work with the Black Wings and you got an image that looks like me so you can kill me."

"Let me see that." Ganondorf grabbed the poster from Ness's hands and read the description. He brought it down and read it on the Smash Mansion loudspeaker. "Hello mortals, this is Ganondorf and we have an announcement from the so called Black Wings"

"A criminal and enemy of MapleWorld masquerading under the name of Phantom is on the loose. The criminal was last seen in your city. The Black Wings is giving a magnificent reward for any information leading to the arrest and capture of Phantom. Phantom is best known to leave tokens behind at crime scenes to show that he was there, so he can mock innocent victims. Phantom is armed and dangerous, do not attempt to approach or apprehend him on your own. Contact Officer Porky, the Black Wings officer of your city immediately of any sighting. If you manage to stun him, contact the Black Wings to have one of our officers dispatched to your area immediately. There is a civilian who resembles him, but he has blue eyes and wears all green. Do not confuse him with that criminal. However, you may attempt to catch him to see if he's the criminal in disguise.", read Ganondorf.

"The reward is 10 million dollars", he also read.

When the phrase "10 million dollars" was heard, everyone paid attention, especially Samus, Ike, Snake, Fox, Captain Falcon and Falco.

"Poyo, Poyo!", beamed Kirby (With this money, I can buy myself a lot of food!)

"He'll get no sympathy from me!", yelled Ike.

"When I get that bounty, I'm going to retire and marry Krystal!", shouted Fox in a motivated voice.

Everyone paused to see Snake asking his friend Mei Ling about Phantom.

"Mei Ling, tell me more about Phantom", he asked.

"Phantom is an ex-thief and hero from MapleWorld. They say that he uses a cane and a deck of cards to attack his enemies. Watch out, he can copy one of your attacks and use it against you, just like Kirby."

"So why did he stop stealing?"

"Phantom fell in love with Aria, the empress of Ereve while attempting to steal a gem from her. She was poisoned by the people who want him dead, causing him to become a hero. Why can't you be like him too Snake?"

"I can", Snake grumbled as he disconnected.

"Innocent or not, this is a bounty! We still want the 10 million!", yelled Samus. The whole roster cheered in agreement and stormed out of the building to find Phantom.

The only people who stayed behind were Link, Ness and Ganondorf.

"I've read enough world history books back in Hyrule to know what he did. He sealed the Black Mage for humanity", complained Link. "I'm going to help him flee".

"I hate Porky. I'm aiding you", Ness added in.

"I don't know what a Black Wing is, but I don't want to be accused of committing treason by my tribe. Even though I don't like you and that he isn't a female, I'm going to help him flee", said Ganondorf.

The three of them left the mansion to save Phantom.


	2. The Airship

Phantom was sitting on his plush blue bed in his bedroom. He was drinking a can of soda and munching on a bag of ketchup chips, while looking at the window. The window showed the Hero a lovely panorama of Smashville.

"The weather is lovely and more peaceful, more peaceful back in MapleWorld." he thought as he sipped his soda, before taking a piece of a ketchup chip and inserting it into his mouth. "I feel like taking a nap."

Phantom changed into his pajamas, got back onto his bed, and pulled the covers.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

In the blue skies of Smashville, Fox was on his Arwing tracking down Phantom. Behind him, Falco's Arwing, Samus's Gunship and the Blue Falcon stalked him too.

"What does Phantom's base looks like?" asked Fox.

"His base is the Crystal Garden. It isn't land based." replied Falco.

"What's that?" Fox questioned.

"It's an airship. The Crystal Garden is more ornate than Meta Knight's Halberd." the blue falcon answered.

On the ground, Link, Ness, and Ganondorf saw the Crystal Garden.

"How do we get up there?" asked Ness.

"We could try teleporting there." Link suggested.

Ness used PSI Teleport, Link used Farore's Wind and Ganondorf used magic to teleport. They landed on the polished deck of the Crystal Garden.

* * *

**Back in Phantom's Room:**

Phantom is still in his comfortable bed, napping. His secretary rushed in, instantly waking up the Hero from his beauty sleep.

"Master, there is an angel boy, a female ninja, and a bearded mercenary on your deck!" the secretary warned.

"Give me a while; I need to change back into my clothes." Phantom ordered.

"There is no time, just grab your cane!" urged the secretary.

Without saying a word, Phantom picked up his jeweled cane and Shroud Wrapped all the way to his deck. On the way, he noticed a blue haired swordsman trying to get into the room.

He wore a navy blue coat, tan pants, and red, white and brown boots that went up to his knees. On his back was a torn red cape, while a pair of white fingerless gloves covered his hands. Tied to his forehead was an olive bandana. The swordsman also wielded a giant copper sword in his hands.

"That looks like a good target." thought the thief hero.

He activated his skill-stealing skill and positioned it over the swordsman, leaving him to a menu.

"Erruption, Flare, Quick Draw, Aether, Counter, or Great Aether." Phantom thought. "Great Aether looks interesting." He chose Great Aether as his 4th Job skill, and activated it, before flying into a stabbing frenzy. Phantom jabbed the swordsman with binding speed, eventually knocking him out.

The phantom created a light blue portal in front of him, dragged the knocked out body, and throwing him in. The portal disappeared into thin air and Phantom continued walking to the deck.

His secretary was right, he did expect some guests, but not a puncture on his back. Phantom looked behind and found a bright blue arrow sticking to his back. He pulled it out, before attempting to confront the attackers. Pit, Sheik, and Solid Snake were aiming their bow, a set of needles, and a rifle at him, respectively. As a trick, Phantom ran back to his cabin.

"Noob." Pit yelled sarcastically.

Ignoring them, Phantom ran forward with an orange two-handed sword. He sung his sword up and launched the three into the air.

"GREAT…..AETHER!" yelled the thief. He did a series of powerful combo attacks and finished them by slamming them into the deck. The three bounty hunters landed on the polished wooden deck, ready to surrender.

"We're sorry!" Pit said innocently. Tears ran down his eyes.

"Tell me, are you working for the Black Mage?" Phantom questioned. He poked his cane onto Pit's face

"We only wanted the money!" cried Snake.

"Then you're working for the Black Wings by trying to collect the bounty on me. I don't know who you are, but I'll take you down because of your crime. Just to remind you, Empress Aria is watching you from above." replied Phantom.

"It's just a misunderstanding" sobbed the Sheik

Not even listening, Phantom raised his cane. A blue tornado of magical cards lifted the three of them before it left the airship and dispersed. The female ninja and the mercenary were floating in mid-air before falling to the ground. As a bonus point, they were about to land on a flat surface of pavement. Pit was still flying in the air, but as a surprise, he did something nasty.

"ALL TROOPS, MOVE OUT!" commanded Pit. He pointed his bow at Phantom before falling to the ground. A hologram of a green haired goddess appeared in the sky, while tiny soldiers targeted Phantom and rammed into him. Phantom did his best to defend himself, but he eventually collapsed.

At the same time, Ness, Link and Ganondorf arrived on the deck to see Phantom knocked out. They carried him to the inside, before being greeted by his secretary.

"Are you trying to kill him?" the secretary shrieked.

"We found him knocked out on the deck." Ness replied.

"Follow me." replied the secretary. Ness, Link and Ganondorf followed her to Phantom's bedroom. They removed the bedcovers, placed Phantom, and tucked him in.

"While he recovers, I'll let you stay in the lobby." the secretary instructed. Link, Ganondorf and Ness went back into the lobby and sat on the stairs. The secretary went into her room before returning back with a plate of milk and chocolate chip cookies.

"Chocolate chip cookies! My favorite!" Ness said, before taking a bite into the giant cookie.

* * *

**3 hours later:**

"I think we should check on Phantom." the secretary suggested. The four of them walked to the bedroom to see Phantom awake and conscious.

"Hello Phantom." said Link.

"Who are you and how did you know my name?" Phantom questioned.

"We found a bounty poster on the ad board. We know what happened; the Black Wings want you dead. But we know that you're not dangerous." Ganondorf replied.

"Just to remind you, you're being hunted down by 34 other people." Ness chimed in. "We'll tell you what happened."


End file.
